


Steel - A closer look at the episode

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face is uncertain but Murdock exactly knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel - A closer look at the episode

A/N: This was my very first Secret Santa fic ever. Written for[](http://snack-size.livejournal.com/profile)[ **snack_size**](http://snack-size.livejournal.com/) in the [](http://a-tsecretsanta.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_tsecretsanta**](http://a-tsecretsanta.livejournal.com/) Big thanks for the cool beta job go to [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/)**karenjd**

And here's the visual that goes with the fic. That scene completely inspired it. Dwight and Dirk are just AWESOME!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000s33sg/)

++++++++

“Face, you spring Murdock,” Hannibal ordered.

Face grinned. Of course he would. He and H.M. had already discussed how the conman would get his friend out of the hospital during their previous mission. He looked forward to it. This plan promised to be great fun. Plus, there was a new side to their relationship he wanted to explore more closely, and soon.

When he entered the hallway, he could already hear Murdock howling and barking in his room. Face had to suppress a laugh. The doggish behaviour sounded so real. Dishes were shattering on the floor.

A male and female nurse stood in front of the crazy soldier’s door, looking totally clueless.

Face schooled his features into an expression of utter seriousness and approached the female nurse, while the male one was inside Murdock’s room. The woman explained to him that Murdock’s dog was a figment of his imagination, (as if Face didn’t know that!), thinking Face was a doctor. But he showed her his card as a representative of the “United States Department of Animal Health and Welfare” making it clear to her that he knew all about the case and that they had to be very careful about the possibility of the disease being contagious.

The male nurse rushed out of Murdock’s room cradling his hand, his fingers apparently bitten, and startled the very concerned nurse who was standing with Face and insisting that Murdock had never been that violent before.  
Face, again, had a hard time staying in control. This was just too hilarious, and he hadn’t even seen Murdock yet. He put on an expression of great bravery and stormed into Murdock’s room, a wheelchair in front of him as though to ward the crazy dog off.

H.M. jumped him instantly, both feet on Face’s back, whining. He looked ridiculous, socks on his hands and stuffed beneath his cap so they would look like dog’s ears. He winked at Face and Face winked back. They had to be very fast. So Murdock crouched into the wheelchair after Face had uttered a command, before being wheeled out of the room.

Murdock was all dog, tearing at the package of dog food his friend had given to him. When it was empty he pawed at Face’s jacket pocket. Face, concerned about the “dog’s” health, of course had cookies for dogs in his pocket and fed his “animal” as though it was the most natural thing in the world, while talking to the nurse, explaining to her that he had to take Murdock with him and how important he was to create a serum against the disease that could spread very fast.

Face could see the suppressed laughter in Murdock’s eyes, and he hurried to the elevator. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold up the charade himself for much longer, either. Finally the nurse accepted his very convincing explanation and the elevator doors closed behind them.

Murdock had been whining in the last seconds of the show and tried to climb Face, paws already on the conman’s shoulders, tongue lolling out, panting, about to lick Face’s face. When the elevator doors finally closed, the funny expression turned instantly and instead of licking Face like a dog, Murdock gave him a deep, possessive tongue kiss, which was hungrily answered. But the laughter in both their throats overwhelmed them and Murdock stopped the kiss and buried his head against the crock of Face’s neck, hugged him close and they both shook with laughing fits.

Unfortunately the elevator ride was only a short one, and they quickly put on their ‘game faces’ again before Face wheeled the whining dog out to the parking lot, and to his Corvette.

When they were finally out of sight, Murdock ripped the fake ears from beneath his cap and boxed Face in the arm, “Thanks for rescuing me, Facey.” He was about to kiss his driver on the cheek but remembered in the last moment that they were driving in an open car.

Face grinned at him briefly, “Now that was fun, wasn’t it?”

Murdock sniggered, his hand on Face’s thigh. “How much time do we have?”

“Unfortunately not much,” Face sighed, feeling the wonderful warmth of Murdock’s touch spread out to his groin.

“There’s always after the mission,” Murdock breathed suggestively into his friend’s ear, letting his fingers wander up and down the muscular leg.

Face flashed him his most warm smile and caressed the other man’s thigh in return. The tension between them was new and sizzling, and it was only a matter of time until their deep friendship would turn into a proper relationship of lovers. Only, they hadn’t yet had the chance to dive into that foreign field.

Their first kiss had been very promising but – as almost always with the Team – they got interrupted by a change of plans…

++

Even though Hannibal was fighting his own guy on the construction site, he had one eye on Murdock and Face. They were fighting their guys together. When one of them was down, the other was instantly there to help his partner, and vice versa. They were as effective together as him and B.A. were each on their own. They really were a unit. No one was able to separate them, except him. He sensed that there was something very special growing between his boys and he welcomed the thought. All four had a tight bond, they were family, friends, brothers. But when he looked at H.M. and Templeton lately, it was like they were pulled towards each other. It was like with him and B.A., but that was a completely different matter. He dismissed the thought for now.

Temp and Murdock looked very pleased at each other when the fight was over, standing close… too close. And was that Murdock’s hand, he saw, lightly brushing over Face’s ass?

Hannibal shook his head, wicked grin in place. Maybe they all needed a vacation soon…without their crazy pilot going back to the hospital for a while.

Face was attempting to feed him dog food right now, totally lost to the world. Murdock was barking lowly, but took the cookie with his hand, demanding another one. It was like an insider joke between them. At some point Hannibal needed to ask them how Face had gotten the pilot out this time. He always loved to listen to their tales. Murdock was able to imitate Face just perfectly.

+++

“B.A., get us down,” Hannibal growled.

“What’s up?” B.A. asked suspicious.

“They got Face.”

Murdock instantly forgot his banter with B.A. about his thrown down tape recorder from the twentieth - something floor. Their cover as window washers just got them a lot of interesting details about their case, but Face in their hands? Murdock felt like he’d been punched in his gut. He wanted wings to fly down by himself and get his soon-to-be lover out of the enemies claws even faster.

Of course Hannibal had formulated a plan within the seconds it took for them to get down.

They got to the garage and their van just in time as Face was making his escape out of a ball of fire, running towards the approaching van at high speed, before flinging himself inside right at Murdock’s feet.

Murdock crouched beside the breathless soldier and gathered him in his arms, planting kisses on his forehead, his eyelids, hugging him as tight as he could. The pilot kept repeating, “Damn, damn, damn motherfucker,” while Face tried to catch his breath, relishing in the attention of his friend, holding on tight to the firm body. They all loved drama as much as Hannibal did, and this little game certainly increased their adrenalin level, but nearly been shot at close range and almost getting his ass burned was something Face was getting really tired of.

They settled reluctantly into their seats, Murdock suddenly feeling the need for more animal crackers, (and of course Face had some, even in the other jacket he was wearing now), which gave Murdock an excuse to desperately claw at Face’s arm.

Hannibal almost felt the tension between the guys, even though they sat behind him and he couldn’t see them. He was well aware that Face did have more animal crackers with him. How thoughtful.

His XO didn’t have another cigar, though.

Hannibal played moody, again feeling that there was something going on behind his back, literally, but not in a bad way. He was glad his boys grew even tighter together. He gave B.A. a brief, meaningful glance which the big guy returned with a gleam in his eye.

+++

After the final battle was over, crazy Tommy T. and Denham in prison, the clients and Hannibal happy, everybody stood around, discussing the case in retrospective.

Murdock wanted to explode with jealousy when he saw their female client hang on Face’s arm, Face hugging her shoulder lightly, flirting with her.

“Talk about knowing where the bodies are buried,” Face said thoughtfully when it came to the dead companion of Tommy T.

“I am telling you, the mere presence of a dog would have helped you to locate the deceased more quickly.” Murdock felt the need to turn the discussion into a funny one, and also to try and see if Face still carried animal crackers with him. The pilot seemed to have gotten addicted to that stuff, and wanted to distract Face from that smiling woman anyway.

“And I just happen to represent a few highly available dogs, and I’d be glad to arrange their services for you in the future. For a reasonable cost, of course. Like how about a few dozen animal crackers you have there?” Murdock couldn’t resist the temptation to scratch at Face’s jacket pocket.

“Murdock, cool it, will you?” B.A. just had to say something, just for principle, suppressing a grin.

“B.A. weren’t you going to the barbershop to get a haircut?” Hannibal suddenly got an idea.

“Oh yeah, my hair is getting a little long,” B.A. seemed to catch on instantly.

“Face, you take Murdock back, I’m going with B.A.” The Colonel got that wicked gleam in his eye again, turned and started to walk towards the van, B.A. on his heels.

“I picked him up! Now wait a minute!” Face yelled after Hannibal, frustrated. He didn’t even know where that strange rage came from all of a sudden. Murdock pulled at his pocket, the doggish behaviour back. But Face didn’t find it funny anymore. He wanted something else, but didn’t have a clue how to get it. “Would you get your hand out of my pocket?” he snapped at his friend irritated, shouting again. “I picked him up! I don’t want him in my Vette! What if he woofs out on me again and I get hair on my seat, drool on my…”

“Oh don’t be absurd, you’re talking to me as if I was a dog…” Murdock sounded really hurt, but then added, “WOOF!” and jumped into the car.

Face sighed and got in himself, starting the engine. He wanted to say something but bit his lip, driving out of the construction site lost in thought.

Murdock was glad that Face didn’t wave at the woman who stood behind them, but he wasn’t sure why his friend was so angry all of a sudden. He got the impression Face enjoyed the “dog” game as much as Murdock did. He shook his head and grew silent as well, throwing his friend a curious glance now and then. But Face stared ahead.

They drove in silence. It was very awkward until Face cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, H.M,” he murmured and gripped the wheel tightly.

“That’s okay,” Murdock replied, playing distractedly with the zipper of his jacket.

“I’m…Murdock…I,” Face stammered and Face normally never stammered.

“What is it Faceman?” Murdock bent slightly forward and turned his head sideways to look at Face without distracting him from driving. “You can tell me anything, you know.” He swallowed, “I’m not always a dog.”

“I know.” Face just reached out instinctively and squeezed Murdock’s neck, caressing his hair gently. “I…I don’t know what to do,” the conman admitted.

“You don’t have to do anything, Temp.” Murdock mirrored the gesture as they were now on a deserted road. “Except, pull out over there so we can talk properly.” He waved towards a minor road which led into the forest.

Face drove into it then stopped the engine, leaning back in his seat, feeling all tingly and nervous and clueless. They had kissed, yes, but he still was at a loss about what he wanted. He had just realized in the last months, that women didn’t hold any interest for him anymore. All he wanted to be with was this particular team member. He never wanted to take him back to that stupid hospital where he didn’t belong.

“Why do you want to go back there?” The question was out. Their gazes locked. The warm, brown eyes so full of meaning, it made Face gasp, “I’m sorry,” again.

Murdock just moved closer and without another word started to kiss Face in earnest. A deep, all consuming, devouring kiss. Face sighed into the intimate touch and hesitantly started to kiss Murdock back. It was different than with a woman. It was powerful, full of strength, passionate. Face pushed back with his tongue, became braver and started a battle, his fingers tangled in Murdock’s curls.

After a long while they had to break for air. Panting, Murdock said, “I’ll tell you later. Right now I want to eat you alive.” He moved towards Face’s neck, biting him there lightly, which drew a deep moan from the lieutenant and he threw his head back.

“I do want you in my Vette, not like a dog…but like this,” Face whispered, fingers trying to move beneath Murdock’s many layers of clothing. “On the other hand,” he considered between gasps, while Murdock nipped at his Adam’s apple, “We should do this properly and I happen to have an apartment I appropriated with a big bed…”

“Hmmm, big bed sounds inviting…”

++

When they entered the apartment, which actually belonged to a doctor who happened to be in Europe just now, Face’s nervousness was back. Murdock locked the door and stood behind his friend, hands on his slender waist, kissing the back of Face’s neck gently.

“Murdock, listen…” Face started, tip toeing his shoes off and throwing his jacket across the sofa, Murdock not letting go of him, murmuring, “okayyy…” as if in trance already.

“I…I do know my way with women and I theoretically do know what we’re up to…but…but…” He combed his hand through his hair nervously.

Murdock turned him around, so they stood nose to nose and said firmly, “Facey, just let me be the doer this time.” A tender, chaste kiss was placed on Face’s lips, “Just enjoy, okay?” The chocolate brown eyes begging even more than the words could. Murdock’s hands rubbed over Face’s back in big soothing circles and he pulled the other man against him, to make sure they were both on the same wave length.

He sighed relieved when his hard on met an equally aroused Face, who smiled embarrassed, pressing into Murdock’s body anyway, his hands hesitantly wandering beneath Murdock’s leather jacket.

“Now for that big bed you were talking about…” the pilot asked curiously, stealing another chaste kiss. Face hesitantly took him by the hand and led him through the long hallway, feeling like a teenage girl on her first date.

Dating and flirting with women was his job and wasn’t fun anymore.

Being here with Murdock, who knew almost everything about him, who had saved his life several times, who had his own dark past, was something totally different. It was life altering in a very good way.

Face loved Hannibal as a father figure, B.A. like a brother, but the pilot had always had a special place in his heart. Of course he’d never considered the possibility that Murdock would come out to him and suggest they might try another relationship than just being best friends. It had been something like an accident.

But now they were here, about to sleep together…to make love. Face felt himself shaking with utter anticipation and just now realized that Murdock had taken the lead and was closing the bed room door behind them.

“Wow!” the pilot exclaimed in amazement. “That’s something else.” His jacket fell to the floor when he threw himself on the stack of purple pillows, pulling Face after him, instantly rolling them over and having Face on his back, leaning over him. “You are beautiful,” he stated.

“Murdock, I…”

“Shhh, let me do the talking, babe, close your eyes,” he half ordered. Face had already closed his eyes because Murdock’s lips behind his ear gave him one of the oddest sensations he had felt until now. A gasp escaped him when the pilot’s fingers unbuttoned his waist coat and shirt. His lips followed his fingers, kissing his way down Face’s chest inch by inch. Face’s whole body was already covered in goose flesh and they weren’t even naked yet. He had his fingers tangled in Murdock’s hair, who kept repeating, “So beautiful” between kisses. Face couldn’t think anymore, his brain had locked. His shirt was open and Murdock’s hands were roaming lightly over Face’s muscular torso.

“Oh look at that, poor Facey.” He bent and kissed a yellowish looking spot on Face’s ribs, which must have been from their earlier fist fight with the construction workers. There was another one just above Face’s heart, and Murdock licked over it, brushing the other man’s nipple as if accidentally. Of course the light touch had the desired effect and Face arched up from the bed, groaning loudly, his fingers tightening on Murdock’s scalp.

The pilot grinned satisfied, “Want me to do that again?”

“Hm…yeah…” Face was begging unashamed, wanting more of that delicious feeling that was going straight to his cock. No one had worshipped his body like that before. He realized they still had way too many clothes on and tried to rip off his shirt.

“No, no, that’s my job,” Murdock objected and coaxed Face into a sitting position, removing the shirt, kneeling behind the other man and starting to kiss the slight new bruises on his shoulder blade and the old, more tale telling scars. His hands slid around and brushed across Face’s nipples, tweaking gently and caressing.

“Oh God, Murdock…” Face could only moan and lean back against the solid body behind him. With women it had always been him who did this kind of stuff. He had never been spoiled like this before and he was speechless at how good it felt. Murdock’s hands moved down across his stomach, towards the button of his pants.

“Let’s see what we have here,” the pilot murmured into his ear, sliding one hand over Face’s still covered groin. Face bucked upwards unconsciously and hissed, “Yes!” without actually wanting to. Murdock laughed throatily, “It’s good, isn’t it?” He moved closer and rubbed his own covered dick against Face’s back as he bit playfully at his neck. “What do you want babe?”

“You,” was all Face could answer when Murdock’s fingers opened up his fly and rubbed firmly over the still brief covered hard on. Face groaned loudly. Murdock moved around again and pulled his lover’s pants and briefs off, followed by his own clothing. Face stared at him, muttering, “Gorgeous,” licking his lips at the sight.

“Gorgeous yourself,” Murdock swallowed. He was at a loss of what to do first. He wanted to devour this man, wanted to make him feel so good, wanted to spoil him in several different ways. He asked again, “What do you want?” bending over Face, their erections almost rubbing together.

“Touch me.” Face sounded so foreign, it made Murdock shiver pleasurably and he lowered himself onto his lover. Forehead to forehead, erect cock to erect cock, and they both groaned at the contact. Face licked his lips again, wanting Murdock to kiss him. His eyes were hooded with lust and he was brave enough to caress Murdock’s back, his ass, which made the other man squeeze his eyes shut. They met half way for a demanding, open mouthed kiss. Face finally lost his shyness and gave back as much as he got. This was no woman he had to be careful with. This was a soldier just like himself. They were almost biting each other, tongues battling for dominance, groins rubbing and pressing together, the friction so delicious that Face, at one point, took both their cocks in one fist and started to pump them.

“Oh GOD!” Murdock shouted, then stopped moving, stopping Face’s hand as well with a firm grip of his own and asked shakily, “Do you…do you want to finish us off like…like that or do you want to go the whole way today, babe?”

Face looked a little shocked at first, he was so far gone already and the question puzzled him, but then he realised what Murdock was asking and murmured, “Whole way, please, H.M...”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Murdock grinned at him and started to move downwards, covering his lover’s body with tiny kisses and licks. Face was so close to climax, he was a shivering mess under the expert touch. Murdock was able to prevent himself from coming, concentrating on the difficult task that lay in front of him.

Face was a virgin and Murdock actually wanted to come by that thought alone. He therefore squeezed the base of his own cock firmly, feeling the urge to come lessen a bit.

“Going to prepare you, babe,” Murdock murmured and leisurely sucked and licked at Face’s cock, up the throbbing vein, circling the head, caressing the slit with the tip of his tongue until he coaxed spurts and spurts of semen out of it, making Face gasp and toss and grip Murdock’s hair so tight, he was afraid he’d pull all of it out.

Murdock moved further down, licking Face’s balls, making him spread his legs. He covered his fingers in the semen that pooled on Face’s stomach whilst moving behind Face’s balls with his tongue. The other man pulled his legs up instinctively, giving Murdock a better access to his entrance.

And Murdock licked at it.

Face groaned, “Holy fuck, again!” He was barely able to get the words out so delicate was the feeling. Murdock did it again, using more saliva, stabbing at the sensitive pucker with the tip of his tongue. Face was squirming and pushing against him, clearly wanting more, and Murdock saw the muscle spasm expectantly. God, what a sight. His cock wanted in.

“In me, Murdock, please,” Face half sobbed, his hand cradling his own again half hard cock. “Fuck me.”

“Fingers first…Oh fuck, Temp, you are such a delicious virgin.” Murdock bent down and licked a broad stripe across the hot entrance again, letting the tip of his tongue linger and circle around until he replaced it with the well slicked tip of his finger and pushed in.

Of course that hurt but Face was so far gone, he needed it desperately now. Murdock was very patient and enjoyed the process of scissoring, stretching, filling his lover steadily but firmly with his fingers until the pain subsided and Face begged, or rather demanded, “Cock! Now! Please!”

Murdock slicked himself up with the lubricant he had brought, careful not to massage too hard, he won’t be able to last long anyway, the way Face was spread out for him, all flushed, sweaty and needy, his cock hard again, his hands clutching the sheets, Murdock almost couldn’t believe his luck.  
There was just one thing…There lay a dog’s collar on the night stand. Murdock felt the sudden urge to put it on before entering his lover. He did so very fast without Face even noticing, and then he positioned himself and carefully pushed in.

Face had rolled himself into a ball, wanting to see Murdock when he entered him. It was a hard position to maintain but the steady growing pressure in his ass was so deliciously painful, he just wanted more, wanted all. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on loosening his muscles, and moaned and grabbed for Murdock’s neck to get him closer, to kiss him. When he felt the collar, his eyes snapped open but the shock somehow let Murdock drive all the way in and their united gasps filled the air.

“Why?” Face mouthed, tugging lightly at the strange thing. Murdock’s pupil’s were dilated, his eyes so full of love and lust and pleasure, brimming with tears. He couldn’t believe he was buried all the way in Face who panted heavily, not waiting for an answer but kissing the man above him urgently and hard.

Murdock broke the kiss after a moment, all the while thrusting furiously into Face, and ordered, “Pull…at it…” Face looked puzzled, but did as demanded. He pulled Murdock towards him, his fingers hooked under the dog’s collar, to devour him again and that’s when he felt the pilot’s rhythm become erratic and unsteady, and suddenly he was filled with hot juice.

Murdock collapsed on top of him, panting and gasping and repeating, “Temp, oh Templeton,” over and over.

Face came again. He sobbed into his lover’s neck while his second climax hit him. It was beyond anything he’d ever felt. It was totally and utterly mind blowing.

They lay like that for several moments, limbs entwined, hearts beating furiously against each other. Blood coursing wildly through their veins. They needed a while to wind down.

“Why that thing?” Face finally managed to ask, his voice full of concern. Murdock rolled off him, gathering him in his arms, against his chest.

“Because I’m crazy.”

“No, you are not,” Face demanded, leaning on one elbow and looking intently at his lover, strands of hair wet on his forehead, caressing Murdock’s handsome features gently.

“Why then do I have the strange urges to…have an invisible dog, be a dog…?”

“Maybe it’s my fault? Maybe I’m encouraging you too much?” Face asked half serious half laughing and took the collar off.

Murdock frowned at him and snatched it from his hands, tugged it under his pillow and suddenly craned his neck. “Do you happen to have more of those…cookies in your pocket?” he wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Face blinked, collapsed on him and then shook with laughter. Murdock put his arms around him tightly and laughed with him. As soon as Face would be asleep, he’d have a look at that jacket…

++

Hannibal rang the bell at Face’s “new” apartment.

Again.

Nothing.

B.A. tried it, too. The Corvette was parked outside, after all.

Finally there was movement.

The door opened and a shirtless, beaming Murdock greeted them.

Hannibal instantly grinned broadly, “Nice!” and he heard B.A. chuckle into his ear.

After the pilot had closed the door, the boss threw a bag full of food on the table and himself onto the sofa, looked Murdock up and down once and stated, “So you two finally slept together?”

Murdock’s eyes grew wide and Hannibal got that all knowing gleam in his eye. “Don’t worry, son, that’s absolutely fine with us.” B.A. added a, “you bet,” and was instantly busy with studying the stereo.

“But how…?” Murdock reached into the food bag, pulling a big Hamburger package out, frowning at the boss.

Face appeared in the doorway. He was properly dressed as always but Hannibal just needed one glance at him as well to see what was going on. He padded the seat beside him, “Come here, kid.”

Face gave Murdock a questioning look, who only shrugged his shoulders, chewing, then the lieutenant let himself fall onto the soft sofa, groaning because all of his muscles and his ass hurt.

Hannibal chuckled and patted Face’s back. “Is he good?”

Face did a double take blinked and asked, “What?” his voice still sleepy.

“Our pilot, is he a good lover?”

The furious blush that spread over Face’s and Murdock’s features gave them away and Hannibal felt very pleased. First, that he was able to read his men so well, and second, for them. They deserved each other. They deserved to be happy. And they looked happy.

“That’s none of your business.” Face tried to be serious but punched Hannibal in the arm, leaning close and whispering, “Yes, he is.”

Hannibal took the hint, punched Face back and decided to reveal a secret of his own, murmuring into Face’s ear, “B.A. is too.”

Face almost choked on his food, but after a second thought, he wasn’t surprised at all. He looked at B.A. and started to chuckle, imitating the Colonel by saying, “nice,” and handing him a cigar. Then Face stood and walked over to the other sofa where Murdock was sitting, bent down and kissed him briefly, letting himself fall beside him. The pilot put his arm around his shoulders possessively.

B.A. mirrored the action, doing the same with Hannibal.

Murdock’s eyes grew wide, but he was still busy chewing and not able to talk.

Hannibal cleared his throat, tossed each of them a can of beer and held his up. “Now that the secrets are out, I want to make a toast on the team.” He held his breath. He didn’t want one thing changed. He loved his boys like sons and wouldn’t be able to bear the thought to loose them now.

“To the team.” Face got up and added, “Nothing will change, boss.”

Hannibal smirked, glad his XO was able to read him just as well after all.

B.A. stood and pulled his lover up as Murdock joined Face, and all four knocked their cans together with a collective “To the team!” and laughing, they managed a group hug around the coffee table.

F I N 


End file.
